it's mysterious and strange (this unknown feeling in your heart)
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: Minerva helps little Hermione to solve a little riddle. Fluffy little scene :) Set during PoA.


**It's mysterious and strange (this unkown feeling in your heart)**

* * *

A rather desperate Hermione Granger stood in front of the enchanted portrait of Morgan La Fey, who - ever since the Fat Lady got scared out of her portrait and Sir Cadogan was fired - had taken over the position of guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Morgan had turned out to be a perfect fit to fill the position - she was a strong, powerful witch with a soft, and hidden caring side despite her past as a rather dark sorceress. However, the only, well, problem was that back in her living days, the witch had admired Rowena Ravenclaw for her wisdom, which was the reason for her ambition to teach the Hogwarts students.

Therefore, she invented a smiliar way of guarding the dorm as Ravenclaw herself - only worthy people were allowed to enter. It was common knowledge that Morgan wanted to challenge her studens, but for some reson it amused her to pose more difficult questions to the 'brighter' students.

Which led to the current situation of Hermione Jean Granger trying desperately to keep her tears at bay.

The young witch couldn't believe that she had answered the riddle incorrectly. Now she had to wait until someone else would get it right. And considering the fact that only a few fellow Gryffindors had remained at Hogwart during the holidays, her chances of ever getting into the common room were quite small. Especially considering that most of them were third till first years, and Hermione was certain that no one of them was able to solve the riddle either. She had never heard of something as difficult as that before.

Sighing, she slid down the wall and sat down on the ground.

"Why are you sitting down there, Miss Granger?" a soft, but concered voice asked several minutes later, causing the bushy haired witch to look up.

Immediately, her hazel eyes widened. In front of her stood Professor McGonagall, clad in a pair of dark, crimson robes; very unusal as to what she usually wore, but it made her look so much younger. Perhaps it had also something to do with the fact that the emerald eyed witch had her hair in a messy bun, which softened her features. She looked beautiful.

Usually, Hermione loved seeing her favourite Professor, but in this very moment, embaressed by the fact that she wasn't able to solve a silly riddly, caused her to avoid the elderly witches face.

"...," Hermione answered something incoherrently and the transfiguration Mistress bent down to be on the same level as the first year.

"Miss Granger, look at me," she said and carefully put her long fingers underneath the child's chin and lifted it to make her look in her eyes. "Why are you sitting down here, all by your own, in the cold corridor, my dear?"

Finally, Hermione moved her eyes and met kind, emerald green ones. "I - I," she took a deep breath, "I couldn't solve the riddle, Professor..."

Minerva's heart ached painfully at hearing the sad, defeated voice of her favourite girl.

"Morgan likes to challenge her students, my dear," she whispered into her ear and pointed towards the beauty in the picture. "There's no need for these tears, some of her riddles are indeed very difficult, arent't they, Morgan?"

The witch in the picture nodded smiling.

Hermione sniffed once more.

"Would you like me to assist you, Miss Granger?" Minerva then asked and put an arm around the girl's shoulder.

Brown eyes widened in surprise. "Are you allowed to do that, Professor?"

Minerva chuckled softly. "Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't stand by while one of my little lions is unable to get into the common room, my dear."

Wiping away a single tear that had started to roll down her eyes, Hermione nooded happyily. "Thank you Professor."

"You're quite welcome, dear," she answered and fixed her eyes upon the sorceress. "Would you be so kind and tell me the riddle again, Morgan?"

The witch in the portait bowed to the deputy Headmistress and started to speak:

.

"It's something no one can explain

Bringing either hope or pain

Some search for it

Some hide from it

It's mysterious and strange

Causing every place to change

It lifts the courage, can cause fear

affects the people we hold dear

.

It's something that you can't describe

Perceptible on every side

Some hope for it

Some detest it

It's mysterious and strange

Causing every one to change

It heals a body, can make sick

Possesses people very quick

.

It's something no one can predict

Where opposites don't contradict

Some dream of it

some run from it

It's mysterious and strange

Causing every thing to change

It's a gift, for some a curse

Mends a soul or makes it hurt

.

It's something no one warns about

That there is no life without

Some fight for it

Some die for it

It's mysterious and stange

Causing every time to change

It saves a life, can end one, too

Divides a heart without a clue"

.

Minerva had to admit that she was indeed overwhelmed by the length of the riddle, but with each passing line that was spoken, the elderly witch felt her the corners of her lips form into an amused smile.

She helped the young witch to her feet and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face back behind Hermione's ear.

Looking down at her, Minerva enjoyed the thought of this small, innocent young girl trusting her, and the fact that if she had been Hermione's age, the elderly witch proabably wouldn't have known the answer either.

For a moment, Minerva got lost in her own memories... feelings of safety, soft touches and happier times flooded her mind, and she forcibly shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. After all, it didn't do well to dwell on dreams.

"The answer," Minerva whispered softly, and held the girl close, "is love."

* * *

 _ **A.N.: For everyone wondering about my favourite quote:**_

 _"What a strange and mysterious thing it is, Love. To be without it, is like being deprived of oxygen." (Maggie Smith as 'Emily Delahunty' in 'My House in Umbria')_

* * *

 **Hihi, I've never thought I'd actually say this once, but the Little Poem/Riddle belongs to me! :)**

 _I've never done this before, so tell me what you think :)_


End file.
